


Of Rumors and Redemption

by StarryEyedLove1



Series: Meetings In The Tower [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedLove1/pseuds/StarryEyedLove1
Summary: The post-war environment of the Wizarding World isn't always welcoming for someone with the last name 'Malfoy', he'd found out the hard way. On the train ride to Hogwarts, 11 year old Scorpius Malfoy reflects on the rumors regarding his family and wonders if it's possible to be shown redemption for his family's dark past. The second of a series of One-Shots which pick up after the events of 'Meetings In The Tower'.





	Of Rumors and Redemption

Scorpius Malfoy could hear the whispers and feel the stares before he’d even gotten on the train but once he got on he could actually hear them, hushed and low as he walked by:

_“That’s right! His whole family’s worked for You-Know-Who!”_  
“Mum says the only reason they got off was because his Grandmum lied about Harry being dead!”  
“I heard HIS Mum was once part of the Order!”  
“’Suppose the war made her lose her marbles too!”  
“No, his Dad Imperiused her to marry him!” 

Desperate not to draw attention to himself as the train began to move, Scorpius put on a brave face as watched his parents, who stood close together, waving until it gathered too much speed, until they faded from sight as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window and he felt a great leap of excitement as well as anxiety that he was on his own for the first time. His Mother, Anna, had always been there to protect him from whatever scorn came with the Malfoy name in the Post-War. Scorpius hadn’t been born into knowing why people always stared when he’d gone places with his Parents or Grandparents he’d always just been warned not to wonder from their sight and he listened until one particular time when he and his Mother had decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley to surprise his Father at work…

**Scorpius’ Flashback**

_Six-year-old Scorpius held tight to his Mother’s hand feeling squeezed in all directions at once until finally in vanished. His Mother looked down at him with a reassuring smile as she knew sometimes Apparition made Scorpius quite sick but Flooing was always a much worse bet for him. When he looked around they appeared in an alleyway beside the tiny, grubby-looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. If his Mother hadn't strode toward it with a sense of purpose, Scorpius wouldn't have remembered it was there. The muggles hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, while Scorpius knew that only he and his Mother could see it he was always curious about how charms worked. Before he could ask about what spells they’d used to make this possible, Mother had steered him inside. For a famous place, Scorpius wasn’t sure why it was very dark and shabby or why they’d never fixed it up after the War. A few people were sitting having drinks, many of them tipped their hats to his Mother and he as they passed._

_“Well, well, well if it isn’t Anna Darcy!” Tom, the toothless bartender called as he cleaned a glass. Anna smiled politely but when he winked at her this made Scorpius very protective…_

_“Her name is Anna Malfoy and don’t wink at my Mother!” he said rather defensively._

_The pub got quiet as he felt his Mother’s grip on his tighten, this of course, was a warning that perhaps he ought to hold his tongue as Anna Malfoy rarely yelled at her son. The patrons, including the elderly bartender, regarded him with amused expressions._

_“Protective of yer Mum aye, kid?” he laughed as Scorpius held his glare. “Yer look just like yer Dad…cept yer eyes, yer got yer-”_

_“My Mother’s eyes, as I’m well aware,” Scorpius retorted._

_“Yes, yes no mistake ‘bout it yer a Malfoy kid,” the old man rattled on. “Na’t dat dats sumthin ter be proud o’ these days…”_

_“Tom,” Anna warned, he eyes narrowing as she regarded the bartender. “He’s six years old, now if you’ll excuse us, we’re off to see my husband.”_

_“No ‘pologies necessary, Missus Malfoy, cute kid ya two got, give Draco my best.” He said backing off._

_Scorpius allowed his Mother to lead him towards the door, but not before he heard the old man call out, “Take care, Scorpius Malfoy.”_

_“Mummy, how’d he-?” Scorpius said swallowing the lump in his throat, Anna smiled nervously down at him and shook her head._

_“Let’s get out of this place, it’s always given me the creeps since I was a young girl,” His Mother said, her voice barely above a whisper and Scorpius nodded in earnest._

_Once outside, his Mother was taping the wall above the trash can three times with the point of her wand. The brick she had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later they were facing the familiar archway onto the cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Six years old and Scorpius never grew tired of the excitement of Diagon Alley-it was one positive of having such a queasy stomach that Flooing was nearly impossible for him to do. He imagined children from Muggle families felt the same sort of excitement when they entered for the first time and he counted himself blessed to have grown up seeing it his whole life.  
“Stay close to me,” he heard his Mother call to him as he let go of her hand and instantly ran ahead into the crowd of witches and wizards…_

_Scorpius was never sure why his Mother said that, it wasn’t like he could get lost as he could see the large futuristic looking space-needle looming behind Gringott’s bank. The coolest building in the entire place was his Father’s building, and he couldn’t help but feel such a rush of pride and excitement. Visiting his Father at work on Fridays was always one of Scorpius’ favorite things to do. He and his Mother would come to Diagon Alley, visit Florean Fortescues’ Ice Cream Shoppe for a sundae and then visit Father for his last hour at work. After which, they’d go to dinner and walk around Quaid’s Quidditch Quiche and look at racing brooms. So wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the rather burly boy which ran up behind him and shoved him hard to the ground._

_He fell forward with such force, he could feel his knees and chin scape against the cobblestones and laughter ringing through the air. He could see the blood dripping down his chin and he knew his knees were bleeding too, tears of embarrassment and pain stung in his eyes. He looked up and saw his attacker, the rather burly boy had curly light brown hair and dark eyes which regarded him with great distain he also watched as many witches and wizards rushed by pretending not to notice the blond boy on the ground…_

_“You’re a Malfoy aren’t you?” the boy said with venom._

_“W-What’s it to you?” Scorpius answered trying to respond with as much defiance as he could muster, he was also trying to get up but the boy shoved him back on the ground._

_“Stay on the ground where you belong filth,” he said kicking him sharply in the stomach._

_“Filth?” Scorpius repeated as he nursed his now throbbing stomach, he felt like he wanted to curl into a ball and cry or throw up…why didn’t he listen to his Mother and stay close to her?_

_“Your Father killed my Uncle,” the burly boy said spitting on him. “And your Grandad killed mine, Malfoy, and no matter how much money or accounts your Daddy dearest manages he’ll always be a murderer, like your Grandad and you will be too!”_

_“I’m not going to kill anybody, and neither did my-” Scorpius began but the burly boy kicked him again and his pain doubled._

_“Your Dad?” the burly boy sneered. “He is so! Did you know he Imperiused one of the most powerful witches in the Order, not to mention Harry Potter’s best friend into marrying him so he can make society think he’s changed?!”_

_“No, that’s not true! My Mother loves my Father and he loves her too!” Scorpius said as tears once more threated to spill from his bright green eyes._

_“Is that what they tell you to help you sleep at night?” the boy mocked but stopped short when a distant voice rang closer._

_“Scorpius! Scorpius!”_

_“MOTHER!” Scorpius cried, not caring that he was crying now._

_“You better hide when you come to Hogwarts kid,” the boy sneered. “People don’t like you and your family so you’ll pay.” He added cryptically before taking off into the crowd before he could be spotted._

_“MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!”_

_Anna Malfoy’s voice rang through the air and she fell to her knees beside her son in an instant, “I told you to stay close, sweetie, I-” Scorpius felt ashamed as he saw his Mother’s eyes widen and her beautiful face visibly pale as she took in his appearance. “My stars! Scorpius Hyperion, what happened to you?”_

_Scorpius didn’t have the heart to hurt his Mother so he lied, “I was running and not paying attention and I fell” he cried._

_His Mother scooped him up, as tiny as she was and held him lovingly in her arms while he cried, “You and I both know that’s NOT what happened…now I’m going to ask you again, who hurt you.”_

_Scorpius recounted to his Mother the details of his encounter with the burly boy, taking care to leave out what he said about her and his Father’s relationship. He watched her expression, he eyes filled with pain and anger. “Come Scorpius, I think I need to find that child’s Mother…”_

_“But Mummy, I don’t want any trouble, let’s just clean me up-” He began but his Mother held a hand up and shook her head._

_“Oh no, I want them to see what their son did to you,” she explained, wiping his tears. “Scorpius, what that boy did to you was not right or fair, you’ve done nothing to deserve this…” he could tell her heart broke to look at him as she took his hand and walked through the crowds with renewed purpose. “Now when you see that boy, you tell me…we are not leaving to see your Father until he is found and apologizes.”_

_Scorpius and his Mother must have walked up and down the streets of Diagon Alley for about a half hour looking for the burly boy and his Mother without much luck before deciding to stop by Florean Fortescue’s for their traditional ice cream stop. It was then with a dreaded swoop in his stomach he saw the burly boy, holding his own Mother’s hand and he unintentionally felt his grip tighten on his own Mother’s hand. She seemed to notice the change in his mannerisms, and followed his gaze to the boy, her own narrowing as she bent low and whispered in Scorpius’ ear, “Sweetheart, is that the boy who did this to you?”_

_Scorpius’ confirmation nod was all she needed, before she pulled him to where the boy and his mother stood._

_“Excuse me,” his Mother said with equal parts conviction and venom as she approached the heavyset witch with orange hair._

_“Can I help you?” the Witch said, unable to hide the annoyance in her voice._

_“Yes, I believe your son owes mine and apology,” his Mother answered, she pulled Scorpius in front so that the woman could see the scrapes on his knees and chin. “He attacked my son down the road earlier…”_

_“Oswald, is this true?” the Witch said turning to her own son, he shifted uncomfortably before shaking his head._

_“Mummy that boy tripped, he’s a Malfoy so of course he’s going to worm his way out of trouble by blaming his own carelessness on me.” He answered her modestly._

_“Well, there you have it, looks like the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree,” the Witch said dismissively. “Now why don’t you run along, clean your boy up and get your facts straight before running over here blaming my Ozzy.”_

_It was the only time he’d seen his Mother angry, he barely had time to register what was going on when she winked at him and bent low to the burly boy, “Well, Ozzy is it? If you’re being honest, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind showing me what happened so I can make my son apologize,”_

_“I-er-”The boy stammered uncomfortably under Anna’s intense gaze._

_“I know Occumlency, I can find the truth out easy but if you’re not being honest the spell will know it and transfigure your Mother into a pumpkin, which by the looks of her shouldn’t be too hard…” she added with a whisper._

_“MUMMY!!!”_

_The burly boy began to cry and pull at his Mother’s dress as she’d already preoccupied looking at the menu, “What, Ozzy?! Oh you again-!” she said looking at his Mother with great distain. “I swear if you don’t-” but her threat wasn’t finished because her son interrupted her._

_“I did it, Mummy, I pushed that boy down! Twice! And I kicked him too! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t turn into a pumpkin!” Oswald wailed, while the orange haired witch looked both horrified and embarrassed. Quite red in the face she dragged him out of the ice cream shop without so much as a cone._

_Scorpius laughed so hard he cried and his Mother did too, before waving her wand over his wounds and making them vanish at once. Once he’d stopped laughing, he’d wrapped his arms around her and looked up at her earnestly, “Thanks for making that boy say sorry, Mother.”_

_“It’s quite simple really, that boy and his Mother chose the wrong family to mess,” she said with smile before turning to Flora Fortescue and placing their order._

_Scorpius was studying the memorial of Florean Fortescue outside the ice cream shop as he and his Mother ate huge sundaes covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream, which despite its deliciousness could not distract him from what that burly boy had told him._

_“Sweetheart, something on your mind?” his Mother asked with concern._

_“No, Mother,” Scorpius said fiddling with his spoon and playing with his ice cream._

_“Do I have to use Occumlency on you too?” She quipped with a smile. “Or are you going to tell me what you’re thinking?”_

_“Mother, how did you and Daddy…fall in love?” Scorpius asked apprehensively._

_“Well we met at school, we weren’t always on the best of terms…in fact, Dad could be a real jerk at times,” she said with a chuckle and bite of her sundae. Scorpius paled, which his Mother noticed immediately because she reached over and touched his hand reassuringly. “But our Sixth year I spent a lot of time with him and he just had a way about him…it made me fall in love.”_

_“Made you?” Scorpius repeated miserably, putting his face in his hands. He could hear the shift of his Mother’s chair close to his own, feel her gentle arm rest on his shoulder but he dare not look up into her eyes._

_“Scorpius, what’s gotten into you? You’re hiding something from me! Was it something that boy said?”_

_‘She’s good’ Scorpius thought before looking up into eyes so identical to his own, he hadn’t even realized the tears that were pouring down his cheeks until his Mother wiped them. “Yes, Mother.” He answered sadly, snuggling into her chest, stifling a sob._

_“Sweetheart, what did he say to you?” she asked gently, running a comforting hand through his platinum hair._

_“He said…you were best friends with Harry Potter…that you were an Order member and that Daddy used to the Imperius Curse to make you love him!” Scorpius couldn’t contain his sobs any longer, his body wracked with grief shook furiously into his Mother’s silk dress._

_“Oh sweetheart!” Her voice was gentle but clearly disturbed by what he told her, she tilted his chin up forcing him to look at her. “Listen to me, Scorpius, there are parts of that story which are true but there are also parts which are the furthest from it, understand?”_

_“Y-yes Mum,” he whimpered, allowing himself to be soothed by her gentle embrace._

_“I was best friends with Harry Potter, and I was a member of the Order of Phoenix,” she began, as tears welled up in her eyes. “But nobody made me fall in love with your Father, the war was a very dark time, but true love and happiness can be found in even the darkest of times, if one simply remembers to turn on the light. Your Father, despite his sins, was my light, he still is… and I love him with everything I am and everything I hope to be…besides he gave me the greatest give that anyone has ever given me…”_

_Scorpius smiled and it was the first genuine smile he’d flashed all day since he’d met that burly boy in the street, “What’s that Mummy?”_

_“Why you, of course,” his Mother smiled. “You’re a pretty amazing kid for us to be parents’ to.”_

**End of Scorpius’ Flashback**

“…we rate them all and then we make a decision.”

The door of the compartment slid open and the boy Scorpius recognized as the youngest Potter came in with a girl already in her Hogwarts robes. It was her bossy sort of voice that he’d heard outside the compartment moments before. She had fair skin that was peppered with freckles, hazel eyes, and bushy strawberry blonde hair with rather large front teeth. The Potter boy was tall, thin and looked the most like his Father out of all his siblings which Scorpius had seen on the platform-from his unruly jet black hair to his bright green eyes- but perhaps the only real difference between Father and Son was Harry’s trademark round spectacles and lightning scar was missing from the latter’s face. Scorpius felt guilty for staring, it was the first real look he’d gotten at anyone in the Potter family, but was relieved to see the boy smile at him and so he smiled back at him in return.

"Hi. Is this compartment?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head, “Oh it’s free, just me here, nothing special…”

Harry Potter’s son smiled again, “Great. So we might just-come in-for a bit-if that’s okay?”

Scorpius grinned back at him, “That’s okay by me. Hi.”

“I’m Albus Potter…” the boy said holding his hand out for Scorpius to shake.

“Hi Albus.” Scorpius replied, taking Albus’ hand and shaking it. “I’m Scorpius Malfoy, which means you are…”

The girl he was referring to, made a face which held such contempt for him that Scorpius was sure it could rival his Grammy Malfoy’s expression if she were being forced to walk through Muggle London during rush hour and it almost made him burst out laughing. 

“I’m Rose Granger-Weasley,” the girl answered rather stiffly, with her arms folded and legs crossed firmly, making it clear she wasn’t offering Scorpius the same gesture Albus did.

Scorpius was far from phased by her unfriendly gesture, he smiled warmly at her while she eyed him suspiciously, “Hi, Rose. It’s nice to meet you. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizbees?”

Rose rolled her eyes, she looked utterly scandalized by Scorpius’ words, “I’ve just had breakfast, thanks.”

Not one to be turned down too easily, Scorpius began rifling through his bag which his Mother had packed for him that morning, “If that’s not your style I’ve got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum’s idea-she says “If all else fails, the way to a person’s friendship is through their stomach.”

Albus smiled and sat down beside him, “Sounds like you got a pretty cool Mum…mine doesn’t let me have sweets. Which one would you recommend?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius noticed Rose hit Albus discretely on the arm but chose to ignore it as he pulled out some Pepper Imps, “Honestly, mate, that’s easy. You got to go with the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionary bag…I mean who doesn’t love a good peppermint sweet that can make you smoke at the ears?”

Albus laughed, “Brilliant, then that’s what I’ll-OW!” he was cut off by Rose who hit him much harder again in the same arm. Albus gave her a harsh look as he nursed his sore spot. “Rose, will you please stop hitting me?”

Rose did her best to look innocent, she ran a hand through her soft strawberry blonde locks, before nonchalantly replying, “I don’t know what you mean, I’m definitely not hitting you.”

“You do so know what I mean, you definitely are hitting me and it hurts.” Albus retorted.

Scorpius felt the air around them thicken as the realization hit him of why Rose did not want to entertain the thought of a friendship for herself or Albus. It was no secret that before he and Rose were even born the Malfoys (urged by Scorpius’ Mother, Anna) and the Weasleys attempted a civil friendly dinner which did not end well. Scorpius was also well aware that with the exception of Arthur Weasley’s funeral, which he watched his Mum get really upset over, that the families didn’t mingle and mix but simply co-existed. “She’s hitting you because of me.” He said simply causing both Albus and Rose to glance hard at him.

“What?” Albus replied incredulously, he searched Scorpius’ face for answers, while Scorpius couldn’t understand how Harry Potter’s own son didn’t know about their family history.

“Listen, I know who you were, so it’s probably only fair you know who I am.” He explained with a heavy voice, as he looked down at his feet.

“What do you mean you know who I am?” Albus questioned, and Scorpius shook his head before looking up at him and explaining what he meant.

“You’re Albus Potter, she’s Rose Granger-Weasley, and I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Anastasia and Draco Malfoy…your parents probably remember her as Anna Darcy, which was her name when they went to school. While Mum and your parents were inseparable friends once they had a falling out after the war when she chose to be with my Dad-who didn’t quite get on with your parents.” Scorpius explained.

“That’s putting it mildly. Your mum betrayed our parents and turned her back on them by marrying a known Death Eater!” Rose added haughtily. “My dad told me everything, including how your dad called my mum a-” she paused with a shutter before uttering out in barely a whisper. “M-Mudblood and your mum totally defended him when my mum was supposed to be her best friend.”

Scorpius was completely affronted by Rose’s statement, his eyes narrowed as he spoke, “My dad was a Death Eater, but mum never betrayed your parents, in fact, it was them who turned their back on her when she got involved with dad. According to my mum, it was your dad who jumped to conclusions and didn’t even give mine a chance, mum was upset for weeks after that incident.” He paused, looking for the right words to continue as Rose turned away. “I know what the rumor is, and it’s a lie.”

This perked Albus’ curiosity, he could see him glancing from Rose to Scorpius and back to Scorpius again, “What-is the rumor?”

Scorpius took another deep breath, “The rumor is that after the war my father met my mother at a bar in France. That my father and my grandfather were so desperate to get revenge on Harry Potter for killing the Dark Lord, that they…used the Imperius Curse on my mother…”

“The Imperius Curse?” Albus questioned skeptically. 

“The Imperius Curse is one of the most sinister and powerful spells of the Unforgivables, Albus,” Rose explained uncomfortably. “When it’s cast correctly the curse puts the victim under total control of the spell’s caster. The rumor is that his mum was put under the Imperius Curse and forced to fall in love with and marry his dad. His birth, according to this rumor was the Malfoy family’s way of spitting on a Voldemort-free society.”

There was a horrible, uncomfortable silence that followed until Rose spoke again, “it’s probably rubbish though. I mean…Uncle George always said Anna was a free-spirited rebel with a strong will so I can’t see her falling victim to that curse.”

“Exactly! Besides my father always goes along with whatever my mum says, adores the ground she walks on and everything is always ‘ask your mother, Scorp!’ Besides, even though I look just like dad, my Great Aunt Phoebe says I’ve got my mum’s eyes and personality. Which, from what I hear might not make me too popular where we’re going to either but on the whole I’d rather come from them than anyone else because they do genuinely love and respect one another and me.” Scorpius said with a smile, which Albus returned.

“Charming, I’m sure, well we probably should go sit somewhere else. Come on, Albus.” Rose said in a rather bossy undertone, but Albus stayed seated, clearly thinking hard.

“No,” Albus replied, a look of repulse crossed Rose’s face before she recomposed it. “I’m okay. You go on…”

“Albus,” Rose challenged tersely, her hands on her hips. “I won’t wait.”

Albus stood, putting his own hands on his hips. “And I wouldn’t expect you to, but I’m staying here and I’m perfectly capable of choosing who I’d like to be friends with.”

“Fine!” snapped Rose, throwing him and Albus one last fierce look before stalking out of the compartment.

An uncomfortable silence fell over Albus and Scorpius, neither speaking but both grateful for one another’s acceptance. 

“Thank you,” Scorpius said finally.

“No. No. I didn’t stay for you,” Albus said with a hint of mirth in his eye. “I stayed for your sweets.”

Scorpius smiled, staring at the compartment door, “She’s quite a firecracker.”

Albus rolled his eyes, smiling at his new friend, “try spending weekends and holidays with her, sorry about that though,”

Scorpius waved it off, “No. I don’t mind it. My mum would love her. Anyway…do you prefer Albus or Al?” he grinned as he popped two sweets into his mouth.

Albus was thinking hard for a second before smiling, “Albus.” He answered.

Smoke began bellowing from Scorpius’ ears and Albus joined him in popping two of the same sweet into his own mouth. The boys’ laughter rang loudly from the compartment and Scorpius shouted out, “THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!”

Albus’ own ears began bellowing with smoke and he laughed heartily before replying, “You’re Welcome!”

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?" Scorpius, who’d ran out of his own sweets, leapt to his feet, but Albus’ ears went pink and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. 

Scorpius went out into the corridor and bought some Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other things Scorpius’ mum would never let him eat as much of in one day as he had today. Wanting to impress his new friend, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Albus stared as Scorpius brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. 

"Hungry, are you?" Albus said with wide eyes as he stared at everything Scorpius laid out on the seat.

"There’s always room for sweets," said Scorpius, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. 

Albus had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like bologna, James does, I wonder if she gave him my roast beef.”

“Swap you for one of these, "said Scorpius, holding up a pasty. "I left my lunch at home, Mum’s probably freaking out so badly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she were waiting for the train when it pulled up."

"You don't want this, it's all dry, "said Albus. “She hasn't got much time, "he added quickly, "You know, with three of us and being a full-time editor of the Daily Prophet we barely see her during the week-or Dad. I mostly help Uncle Ron and George run the joke shop."

“Of course!” Scorpius exclaimed. “Your Uncles own the big joke shop in Diagon Alley! I’ve always wanted to visit there…” he paused sadly, before changing the subject. "Go on, have a pasty,” he added. Scorpius who being an only child, had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Albus, eating their way through all Scorpius' pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten). 

"Chocolate frog?" Scorpius asked Albus, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "I’ve got a whole photo album of cards I’ve been collecting since I was three"

"Neat, "said Albus. “Who do you still need? I'm missing Agrippa. "

"What? I’ve got six of her, she’s quite common at Honeydukes…it’s a candy store in Hogsmeade by my mum’s job." Scorpius responded.

"Oh, maybe we can trade for some we don’t have-I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Albus replied.

Scorpius unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore. 

"FINALLY I’ve got Dumbledore!" said Scorpius with genuine excitement. 

"Don't tell me you were missing Dumbledore!" said Albus. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa –thanks” 

Scorpius turned over his card and read: _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FORMER HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore was particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoyed chamber music and tenpin bowling. He died in May of 1996, on the grounds of his beloved school, Hogwarts at the hands of Serverus Snape._

Scorpius turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face winked at him promptly before it had disappeared. "He winked at me!"

"Yeah mine did that too, I think because he knew your Mum and my Dad very well," said Albus. "He'll be back. Oh no, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her..." Albus’ eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. 

"Go for it," said Scorpius. “I’ve got who I needed, anyway.”

"Did you know, my Aunt Hermione says in the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos?" Albus said conversationally.

"Do they? Wait, so they don't move at all?" Scorpius said sounding amazed. "Weird!" he added opening up a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean.

Scorpius happily ate toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end of a funny gray one Albus wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a very pretty girl with long black hair entered, already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. 

"Hello," she said smiling. "You wouldn’t have happened to have seen my book, have you? Hogwarts: A History Volume 2?”

Scorpius checked under the seat and shook his head, “nothing here, sorry…” but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at cards in their hands.

"Oh, are you collecting cards? Let's see your collection then.” She sat down. 

Albus looked taken aback. "Er -- all right." He cleared his throat and showed her the cards they’d collected from the train ride thus far. 

"That’s it? I’ve got all four of the founders on my first trip to Diagon Alley, since then I’ve gotten all but one card, Harry Potter." said the girl. “Mum is a witch but Dad’s a muggle so when I got my letter, it was a real shock to him but we were ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard from Mum-I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough --I'm Leigh Lin Tozzi, by the way, who are you?” She said all this very fast. Scorpius looked at Albus, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either. 

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius muttered. 

"Albus Potter," said Albus. 

"Are you really?" said Leigh Lin. "I know all about your Dad, of course -- I got a few extra books. For background reading, and he’s in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century Volumes one through seven.” 

"No…really?" said Albus, although Scorpius got the distinct feeling he was being sarcastic Leigh Lin didn’t seem to notice.

"Lord, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me, " said Leigh Lin and Albus scowled as she continued. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Ravenclaw, like my mum; although I hear Dumbledore himself was in Gryffindor, so I suppose that wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, I’d better go look for my book. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon. "And she left, shutting the compartment door rather loudly behind her. 

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Albus with an eye roll. “She’s like another Rose for sure!”

"What house is your brother in?" asked Scorpius changing the subject. 

"Gryffindor," said Albus. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but I imagine if they put me in Slytherin my parents probably wouldn’t be too thrilled. "

"So what?" said Scorpius with a bit of a defensive edge in his tone. “My father was a Slytherin and my Mum was a Ravenclaw but they already said it didn’t matter what house I was in really, it’s not like they’d love me any less…although I’d definitely consider leaving if they tried putting me in Hufflepuff.”

"Yeah," said Albus. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed. "You know, Dad told me the hat takes into account where you’d like to go.”

“It doesn’t matter really, Mother says it’ll put you wherever you belong, "said Scorpius, trying to take Albus' mind off houses. “What’s your Quidditch team?" he asked. 

"Er – Uncle Ron got me into the Chudley Cannons, "Albus confessed. 

"What!" Scorpius looked dumbfounded. "They haven’t made a playoff appearance in ages! I’m an Ireland guy myself - -- “And he was off, explaining all about how his Father managed the finances of many of the professional Quidditch teams in Europe, including Ireland, and how he’d met Colin O’Rourke after last year’s Quidditch World Cup and got to have dinner with he and his family.  
He was just taking Albus through the finer points of why Ireland’s Quidditch team was superior, including how the addition of Patrick O’Neil was a shoe in to winning next year’s cup, when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Rose Granger-Weasley or Leigh Lin Tozzi this time. 

Three boys entered, and Scorpius recognized the middle one at once: it was the burly boy, Ozzy from Diagon Alley. He was looking at Albus with a great deal of interest. 

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's youngest son in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Clearly," said Albus. They were looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the burly boy, they looked like bodyguards. 

"Oh, this is Finnigan and this is Brown,” said Ozzy carelessly, noticing where Scorpius and Albus were looking. "And my name's Davis, Ozzy Davis."

Scorpius gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snort. Ozzy Davis looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? I remember you from Diagon Alley, you’ve got the crazy mum who tracked us down at the ice cream shop." He turned back to Albus. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families have a less dark reputation surrounding them, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the children of former Death Eaters and their brainwashed wives. I can help you there. "He held out his hand to shake Albus', but Albus didn't take it. 

"I think I can tell who’d make a good friend and who wouldn’t, thanks," he said coolly. Ozzy Davis’ face went red particularly in his chubby cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll end up the same way as your Dad’s old friend, Anna. She didn't know what was good for her, either and she ended up on the receiving end of the Imperius Curse. You hang around with evil families like the Malfoys and it'll rub off on you. "

Both Albus and Scorpius stood up. "Say that again," Scorpius said, a pink tinge appearing in his pale face.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Davis sneered. 

"Unless you get out now," said Albus fiercely.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some. "

Brown reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Scorpius -- Scorpius leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Brown, Brown let out a horrible yell. A random rat was hanging off his finger, it’s sharp little teeth sunk deep into Brown's knuckle – Finnigan and Davis backed away as Brown swung the round and round, howling, and when it finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Leigh Lin Tozzi had come in. 

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Albus picking up the rat by its tail. “Oh my rat, Constantine! I was wondering where she’d run off to after I’d found my book she was let out somehow…”

“Sorry I think she's been knocked out, " Albus said to Leigh and Scorpius nodded.

Leigh Lin shook her head, "No -- I don't believe it-- she's gone back to sleep -- "And so she had, as Leigh took the rat rather quickly from Albus.

"You've met Davis before?" Albus said as Scorpius explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley. 

"I've heard of his family," said Scorpius darkly. "He’s one of the one’s who believe that rumor I’ve told you of earlier about my Mum and Dad’s marriage being a sham." 

Albus frowned and turned to Leigh Lin. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Your stupid rat trespassed and has been fighting, not us, "said Albus, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right -- I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors, "said Leigh-Lin in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Albus glared at her as she left. 

Scorpius peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. He and Albus took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes.

The boys had just finished a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Scorpius' stomach lurched with nerves and Albus, he saw, looked like he might throw up at any second. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to tiny, dark platform. Scorpius shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Scorpius heard a loud booming voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Albus?" The giant’s big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads at Scorpius’ new friend. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

“That’s Hagrid, he’s known my Dad since he was born,” Albus whispered to Scorpius, who was so nervous all he could do was nod. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Scorpius thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. 

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, "Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" as the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers was Hogwarts, Albus looked awestruck while Scorpius had grown up with a spectacular view of the castle each night from his bedroom window. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Scorpius and Albus were followed into their boat by a reluctant Rose and cautious Leigh Lin.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. 

"I can't believe it," said Scorpius in awe of the castle from the tiny boat, beside his new friend.

"I know, Dad said it was quite a sight but his words do it no justice," Albus answered, earnestly.

"Oh it's a beautiful sight, I fell asleep to it every night for eleven years...I just can't believe, well never mind..." Scorpius trailed off biting his bottom lip.

"Oh out with it, will you?" Albus said with a slightly amused shake of his head.

"I can't believe you had my back, back there...with Davis, thank you." Scorpius said rather embarrassingly. "Nobody besides my family's ever stuck up for me before..."

"Well get used to it, cause we're going to be best friends and best friends always have each other's backs" Albus stated matter-of-factly.

"Best Friends?" Scorpius smiled with a rather lopsided grin, it was so odd for him, yet so exciting to say out loud. 

"Of course, not many blokes would buy a whole trolley worth of sweets for someone they'd just met...you're definitely worth keeping around." Albus grinned, clapping Scorpius gently on the back. 

Scorpius looked away slightly, "Today truly is the best day of my life...you see, I used to pray every night for a best friend...and now I can't believe I've finally got one."

"Well believe it, cause now you've got one." Albus grinned as they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Scorpius stared determinedly ahead as they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door, he really didn't care what he had to do to prove he was different then his dark predecessors. He would bring back honor and light to his family name and show the whole Wizarding World what it means to be a Malfoy.


End file.
